Peter Petrelli
Peter Petrelli is the younger son of Arthur and Angela Petrelli, two founders of the Company. He worked as a hospice nurse caring for Charles Deveaux in New York City when he began having dreams that he could fly. Despite believing that he was able to fly due to his dreams and feeling like he was destined to have a greater place in life, his attempt to fly from the top of a building failed, and he was rescued by his older brother who actually could fly. Peter eventually discovered that his ability was to copy the powers of others. Relatives *Arthur Petrelli - father *Angela Petrelli - mother *Nathan Petrelli - brother *Claire Bennet - niece *Simon Petrelli - nephew *Monty Petrelli - nephew *Tim Petrelli - paternal uncle *Alice Shaw - maternal aunt *Thomas Clark - great-nephew *Malina - great-niece Powers Ability Replication: After injecting himself with the formula in order to save his brother from a fire, he was able to fly from the exploding building they were in with his brother. Later, Peter was shown demonstrating a variation of his former ability, enabling him to mimic a power only after touching another evolved human. It is similar to his father's ability to steal the powers of others by touch, yet different in that the source of the ability does not lose their power after Peter performs the process. According to Peter, he is only able to mimic one ability at a time, losing the old ability in order to acquire a new one. Peter has shown control over his replication. For example, he held his brother by the neck to hold him hostage and did not replicate his ability to fly until the last second before he escaped. He showed control another time when he flew with Matt Parkman, apparently without replicating his ability of telepathy. However, this control is not perfect since he absorbed Emma's power without meaning to. With this new power, Peter seems to develop greater control over his copied power. This is probably due to the fact that he only has to worry about one ability, and the fact that the doesn't have to focus to "recall" his powers. After gaining his new power due to the formula, he has replicated the following powers from other evolved humans: *''Flight:'' He copied the power to fly from his brother, Nathan Petrelli. *''Enhanced Strength:'' He copied the power of super strength from Mohinder Suresh. *''Freezing:'' Peter copied this power from Tracy Strauss. *''Telepathy:'' He replicated this power from Matt Parkman. *''Shape Shifting:'' Peter copied the ability to alter his appearance from Sylar. *''Super Speed:'' He replicated super speed from Edgar. *''Enhanced Synesthesia:'' He gained this power from Emma Coolidge. *''Space-Time Manipulation:'' He mimicked this power from Hiro Nakamura. *''Healing Touch:'' He replicated this power from Jeremy Greer. *''Mental Manipulation:'' He gained this power from the Haitian. *''Rapid Cell Regeneration:'' Peter replicated this ability from Claire Bennet. *''Precognitive Dreaming:'' Peter copied this ability from his mother, Angela Petrelli. *''Terrakinesis:'' He mimicked this power from Samuel Sullivan. *''Invisibility:'' He gained the power to turn invisible from Claude Rains. *''Telekinesis:'' He replicated this power from Morgan Perdue. Former Powers Empathic Mimicry: Much mystery surrounded Peter's status and abilities, or lack thereof, when he first began to demonstrate supernatural abilities. After a failed attempt to fly, Peter displayed the ability to levitate. He shortly after discovered that he was an empathic mimic who duplicated the powers of others. His crude sketch of himself levitating demonstrated that he gained Isaac Mendez's ability to draw the future, but without needing to be induced by drugs. Early on, Peter's duplicated powers typically only lasted while the person he was mimicking was nearby. He was unable to fly when not in the presence of his brother, and he became visible when Claude Rains walked away from him, but he was still able to use Isaac's ability the day after he had met him. He duplicated Claire Bennet's power of regeneration, and even though he had not been near her for weeks, he consciously "recalled" a previously mimicked power for the first time ever. With the help of Claude, he summoned his ability of telekinesis which he wasn't even aware of having and later used his ability to fly and manipulate space-time to escape Noah Bennet and the Haitian. After activating Sylar's ability of intuitive aptitude, Peter's control over his other mimicked powers was greatly refined. His telekinetic skills were enough to slice heads off, he used his electrical powers more potently, he starting using his telepathy more skillfully, and finally began using space-time control for traveling from one place to another. Prior to losing this mimicry power, Peter was able to duplicate the powers of other evolved humans; after he acquired the power, he did not need to be in the person's presence to activate their mimicked power. The following abilities were mimicked by Peter: *''Precognitive Dreaming:'' Peter copied this power from his mother, Angela Petrelli. *''Flight:'' He mimicked the power to fly from his brother, Nathan Petrelli. *''Precognitive Painting:'' He mimicked this ability from Isaac Mendez. *''Rapid Cell Regeneration:'' He gained his regenerative ability from Claire Bennet. *''Telepathy:'' He copied this power from Matt Parkman. *''Invisibility:'' Peter mimicked his invisibility power from Claude Rains. *''Telekinesis:'' He copied the power of telekinesis from Sylar. *''Space-Time Manipulation:'' He mimicked this power from Hiro Nakamura. *''Induced Radioactivity:'' He copied this power from Ted Sprague. *''Enhanced Strength:'' He copied super strength from Niki Sanders. *''Phasing:'' He gained this power from D.L. Hawkins. *''Electric Manipulation:'' He mimicked the power to create electric bolts from Elle Bishop. *''Pyrokinesis:'' He mimicked the power to control fire from Flint Gordon, Jr.. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' He copied this ability from Sylar. *''Super Speed:'' He mimicked this power from Daphne Millbrook. Abilities Medicine: Peter formerly worked as a hospice nurse and currently as a paramedic. This implies that he has enough knowledge of emergency medicine and nursing skills to pass the certifying exams for both and possesses the knowledge of both jobs. Category:Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Power Mimicry Category:Medicine